


Love on High

by omnenomnom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-No War, Cute, F/M, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Kissing, Making Out, On the Run, Oneshot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom
Summary: On the run from his latest prank, Fred found the perfect hiding space. After all, no one ever looks up right? But a sworn enemy is never to be underestimated. Especially when Hermione Granger is the enemy in question.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Love on High

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Weasleys, Witches & Writers facebook group.
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Weasley: Fred  
> Trope: enemies to lovers  
> Setting: hogwarts
> 
> Look... I'm aware Hermione is probably not technically and enemy but I attest that with no war the twins would be terrors and Hermione would absolutely considered them an enemy of the state- er school for all their rule breaking. Sue me. Also we are a bit over 1000 words. Sue me again.

Fred was hiding from the rapid footsteps flooding through the corridor. George had been separated sometime between the fourth and fifth corridor and by the time Fred had vaulted into the wooden joist high in the entrance hall with the help of a levitation charm he was alone. Fred didn’t worry though, they wouldn’t catch his twin.

Really Filch and McGonagall were hardly a concern. Filch was less than terrifying and McGonagall had been too busy laughing over Snape’s newly lavender robes to really see where they had run off to. No, the only real concern would be Snape, who Fred was confident would not be leaving his classroom without changing, or-

“Found you!” 

Fred yelped at the hand clamped tightly on his shoulder. He would have fallen off his precarious perch if not for the tight grip. When he spun around, his eyes locked onto the narrowed gaze of Hermione Granger, shakily floating on a broomstick.

“Y-you’ve done it now,” she hissed, wobbling slightly. “You’ll be lucky if you make it out of here without arrest for assault.”

“Calm down, Love” Fred tried coaxingly. 

“Don’t call me 'Love'!”

“It was just a bit of fun, Dear.”

When he and George had found out their sworn enemy was on duty tonight they had almost called the whole thing off. It was only Lee promising that he could keep her distracted that they went through with it. That clearly went well.

“Fun? Fun!” she shouted. “You think-”

The broom responded to her anger, pitching wildly. Hermione wasn't the best of fliers and, while he enjoyed ruining her perceived picture of perfection that was the Hogwarts rulebook, he had no interest in seeing her fall to her death. His mother would kill him.

Instead he swiped at her wrist, pulling her body onto the joist just as the broom shot off into the wall, splintering from the impact. The joist just barely fit  _ him _ so he had no choice but to pull her over his body or risk the both of them falling off.

She fell against his chest with an ‘oof’, scrambling to swing her legs to entangle with his own  just as the broom hit the floor in a clatter. 

Fred blinked slowly at the dark ocher curls that filled his view. This close she smelled like honey and vanilla and he could feel the soft strands ticking against his cheek.

He only had a moment before she maneuvered herself to press up against his chest, pulling the air from his lungs as the curls encased them both in a private, silent curtain.

“Hey, Hermione,” Fred wheezed. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“I swear to God, Fred. Would it kill you to behave for one nanosecond?” she huffed, blowing some loose ringlets from her eyes. “I don’t want to have to hate you but you make it so hard not to.”

“So don’t hate me,” Fred responded, tucking his hands behind his head. 

It shifted her hands to rest more comfortably against his chest. When they weren’t trying to crush his diaphragm they were warm through the thin fabric of his tee-shirt. He could almost imagine the pressed against his skin, but quickly decided he was close enough to death as is.

“You say that like it’s something I can just turn off!” Hermione sighed, apparently unaware that you don’t typically straddle people you hate. 

“You seemed to turn off your hatred of heights pretty quickly,” Fred countered with a smile. 

Hermione was about to reply when her eyes shot wide. She just barely shifted to look over the edge and Fred swore, his hands shooting to her waist to steady her when she wobbled with meek cry.

The next moment she was buried against his neck, her hands gripping at the ancient wood hard enough to make it creak. Her breathing was erratic and Fred could feel her body positively vibrating against him.

“Hermione? Are you okay?” 

She didn’t respond and that worried him. For all her insistence on order and structure he had never  _ actually _ wanted to upset her. Sure, rile her up until he saw that spark of fury in her eyes. Or maybe just until her hands clenched into fist and he thought for sure she would hit him. Definitely bother her until her voice pitches to that gravelly sound when she grit her teeth in frustration. Just once, he wanted to see her face when she let loose. This was… not it.

“Love, talk to me.”

“H-heights… Hate… brooms.” she stuttered out, flattening her body even closer to him. Her knuckles were white and her nails had to be pressing against the wood with a splitting pressure.

“I thought...why did you even come up here then?!?” Fred whisper-yelled, 

“I got d-distracted by you. C-couldn’t let you get away.”

“Merlin Hermione. Don’t you think this is taking your job description a bit too far?”

She didn’t say anything but he heard her whimper in his ear. A sharp stab of guilt sliced through him for putting her in this situation. Even if she came up on her own, he still felt responsible. Figuring it only fair, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping she would feel more secure. 

Slowly she grew more steady, her breath evening out and her body losing tension. By the time she pushed up to hover over him Fred was, dare he say it, quite comfortable under the clever witch. She was soft and melded tightly against him when she wasn’t stiff as a board.

‘Fraternizing with the enemy’, that’s what Lee would say. But Fred could hardly bring himself to care at the moment.

“Thanks,” she grumbled lightly. “Can you get us down?”

“That depends,” Fred quirked an eyebrow. “Are you going to tell on me?”

“I’m just doing my job, Fred.”

“And I’m just doing mine,” he joked. “Or else  _ you  _ would be out of job and not up here cuddled up against me. Honestly, if curling up against fit witches is commonplace, I may pick up a shift or two as a Prefect. ”

His heart warmed when it brought a small smile to her face. Suddenly he remembered their closeness, aware of her body pressed against his and the sweet scent of her shampoo in the air. Fred’s eyes shot to her lips for just a second but it was enough for her to track it. 

Her lips parted in surprise, her eyes glittering jet in the torchlight. Well... Fred had always been impulsive and he just  _ had _ to know. Well in for a knut, in for a galleon. 

He pulled her back to him, his lips molding softly against hers. His tongue swiped softly at her lower lip once before pulling back, not willing to risk her biting him. Suddenly she was kissing back and he almost threw them both to their deaths. She tasted like heaven and just a bit of sin when she nipped at his lower lip. It was all more sweet and dangerous than he could have ever imagined.

Fred heard the voices below them. She pulled away to glance down before looking at his face, indecision clearly etched into hers. She bit her lip and Fred stopped caring at that very moment if she turned him in. He pulled her back to him, desperate to taste and feel more of her before he was forcibly removed from the school and never saw her again.

He didn’t need to worry though. She sighed against him, ignoring the sounds of teachers passing under them as they kissed, blissfully hidden from the rest of the world in the tall reaches of the castle.

By the time he floated them down about an hour later her hair was mussed and he had a dazed look on his face. She dropped his hand the moment her shoes tapped the stones , breaking the feather-fall charm.

“I’ll let you go this time,” Hermione said, grinning at him as she wandered down the corridor. “But you better learn to run faster because you will not be getting away from me again.”

“Yeah sure,” Fred mumbled watching her go. He had already thought of the next prank by the time she turned the corner. He just had to figure out how to get a hold of three hundred doxies… and how to get her up on the roof.


End file.
